In conjunction with a trend towards multi-beam laser diodes in semiconductor laser apparatuses, the semiconductor laser apparatuses now include multiple lead pins. Moreover, there is a trend towards high density of mounting onto a printed circuit board. Therefore, there arises a need to provide, within a narrow region of the printed circuit board, multiple lead holes for inserting the lead pins.
The lead pins are inserted into the lead holes provided at the printed circuit board to be fastened by soldering. The lead holes are arranged on generally the same circumference in a plane view.
However, as a pitch (a distance) between neighboring lead holes is narrow and a diameter of a circle formed by multiple lead holes is small, there may occur a failure such as a solder bridge and an increase in assembly time due to a decrease in operational efficiency when the lead pins are soldered to the print circuit board.
In order to deal with such problems, there are techniques to rectify the shape of the lead pins to increase an interval between lead pins (see Patent documents 1 and 2, for example).
When the interval between the lead pins is increased, an interval between the lead holes also increases in correspondence with the lead pins, so that the occurrence of the solder bridge and the decrease in the operational efficiency are suppressed.
However, in a method in Patent document 1, when a positioning member and a laser holder which holds the semiconductor laser apparatus are synthetic resin, a wall portion of a straight hole is scraped with a tip portion of the lead pin when the semiconductor laser apparatus presses into a mirror cylinder. Therefore, fine particles, fragments, etc., are produced, and, with the produced fine particles and fragments, positioning accuracy of the semiconductor laser decreases and problems of deterioration of optical characteristics and pollution of other optical components may Occur.
Moreover, a lead pin may get caught in the wall portion of the straight hole, so that bending of the lead pin may occur, unnecessary work and time may arise due to altering, disposing, etc., possibly leading to an increased cost.
Moreover, in Patent document 2, after a step of spreading a lead pin with a wedge-shaped opening forming member is performed, a step of positioning the lead pin at a bending starting position is performed, and then a step of moving a bending tool from the bending starting position to the bending ending position on the side of the lead pin is performed. In other words, in Patent document 2, the lead pins are rectified by the three steps and are rectified one by one.
Therefore, in Patent document 2, there is a problem of increasing manufacturing cost.
Moreover, in the method of rectifying the lead pin in Patent document 2, excessive stress may be exerted at a root of the lead pin when rectifying the shape of the lead pin, so that the lead pin may be damaged.
As described above, there is a problem that the lead pin is not efficiently rectified with related art methods of rectifying the lead pin.